What's Your Status
by RaeEcho
Summary: Everyday, on missions, or patrolling their respective cities, they hear three words from their mentors. "What's your status?" But what happens when they're not on the clock, what's their status then? Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Status: Lost

A/N- I've decided to start writing adventures. All of them are based on a true story. Most of them contain two characters in real life, myself and my older brother. Since the characters of Young Justice make me happy, I'm letting them have a taste of my adventures. Be warned, I'll have to over exaggerate some, but all of the basic stuff actually happened. They also, vary in size.

I'll start out with one of my favorites.

* * *

><p>"Um, Dick. Wake up." Wally said poking his friend as he slept in his seat. They had been driving forever, and Wally was starting to wonder why they weren't in Central yet. It really doesn't take that long to get from Metropolis to Central City, but here they were four hours later. The sun had gone down an hour earlier and Dick had fallen asleep with the sun. He really didn't want to wake the other boy up, that's all he needed to top off his bad day, a grumpy boy wonder. Why did he volunteer to take Conner to Metropolis while the transporter was broken? Oh right, because he's an idiot.<p>

"Leave me alone Wally." His friend mumbled. Wally sighed, this would be harder than he thought. He pulled his ancient red truck to the left lane as be pondered what to do. He wasn't lost, he just was temporarily misplaced in the world. Plus, it wasn't even his fault. The sign clearly said that he would come out on the highway, but now he wasn't exactly sure it was the right one. Then to make matters worse he couldn't blame his predicament on vehicle issues. Mostly because, as far as first cars go, his truck wasn't all that bad. It looked like it had gone head to head with a meta human, and wasn't pretty to look at, but the thing ran like a charm. He had only gotten it a few months ago and crashed it into a poll while learning to drive, but still the truck look exactly same as the first day.

"DICK!" Wally yelled, and the ebony haired boy jumped and banged his head on the window. Wally looked at him out of the corner of his eye, but kept his focus on the road. "What the hell, KF?" Dick yelled as he rubbed his sore head. He didn't envy his friend, that must have hurt. His truck of course had reinforced glass. His Uncle was nothing if not a little over protective. After a few seconds of silence, the red head finally decided it was time to get down to business. With his eyes still planted firmly on the road, he said, "I need to ask you a question."

Dick still look ticked, but he calmed down a little. "So what's the question?" Dick asked. He turned in his seat, away from the window, and absentmindedly messed with the corner of a McDonald's bag.

"Where's Smallville?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean, where's Smallville?" Wally could detect confusion in the younger teen's voice.

"I'm mean where is Smallville?" He asked again. Sometimes the speedster wondered if the Dick had all of his burritos in his combo meal.

"Why do you want to know?" Dick asked.

"I want to know because we passed a sign five minutes ago that said, Welcome to Smallville, USA." Wally said, he was getting slightly annoyed. Why couldn't anybody ever give him a straight answer?

"I have a theory, but I'm not sure if it's right. Do you have a map or something?" Dick asked. Wally felt like banging his head against the steering wheel. Aunt Iris had told him repeatedly to put a map in the glove box, but he had never done so. When or if he got back to Central he was going to have to listen to the 'I told you so's for a week.

"No." He said, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

"Why don't you have a map?" Dick asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"OK, back to the problem at hand. Where's Smallville?" Wally said, dismissing his friend's question

"I think it's about two hours away from Midvale." The younger boy said with a smirk. Apparently there was something the boy wonder wasn't telling him. Plus, what the hell was Midvale?"

"What's Midvale?" He asked.

"Dude, you seriously need to get a map!" Dick yelled, and his smirk grew into a full blown grin.

"Shut up. What's Midvale?" He repeated.

"Midvale is a small town, and about three hours west from Metropolis. Wait a minute, what are we doing in Smallville?"

"At the moment, looking for a way out of Smallville." There was this small detour when they had left Metropolis. He had taken it. It was supposed to come right back to the highway, Wally added mentally.

"So, in other words, you have no idea where we are. Which means, you got..."

"Don't you dare say it!" Wally snarled, attempting to not loose his cool.

"Lost." Dick finished smugly, and this time Wally did bang his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>AN- So what do you think? Read, Review, Throw a Turtle, Whatever makes you happy!


	2. Status: Slushies

A/N- Next up... Slushie Guy! This is inspired by my friend Kayla and me getting into a fight about slushie flavors. (Blue is gross and red rocks! enough said.) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dude! Come on!" Wally yelled as he pulled Dick through the crowded movie theater lobby.<p>

"Wally, chill out the movie doesn't start for another five minutes." Dick countered, attempting to loosen the death grip on his arm.

"You don't understanding. This is one of the best movies year!" He knew for a fact that Wally hadn't seen it yet but he was ninety-eight percent positive that this was going to be epic. Seriously? What was he basing his information on? Sometimes his best friend was such a doofus.

"Geez, you're such a dork." He sighed, and he let himself be dragged to the concession stand. Dick wasn't really a fan of movies theaters. They were always crowded, and noisy. It reminded him to much of the circus, but still he came. Mostly because Wally demanded he come, because Megan bailed on him.

There were about five lines, each line varying in size. Every one of them was remarkably full. Apparently despite the ridiculous prices, the concession stand got plenty of business. The tiled floor was scuffed, but still looked close to new. Banners, sponsoring upcoming movies hung from the high ceiling. Dick scanned over them quickly to scout for any that had a possibility of interesting him. There were two doors on either side of the lobby, and there was a decent size air vent in the wall next to the popcorn station. As Wally pulled him in the direction of the smallest line at the end, near the wall, he mapped escape routes in his mind. You can never be too careful. Damn, he really was becoming a mini-bats, as Uncle Flash would put it.

They finally came to a stop in a line about three people long. It wasn't going to be long wait, but Wally wouldn't stop fidgeting. "KF, calm down." Dick said, using his nickname to get his attention. Wally tried to pretend like he hadn't heard him, and started to tap his foot. Just to pester the boy wonder. Dick sighed and looked down at his sneakers, to prevent himself from killing his friend, and he remained that way until they were at the counter.

"I'll have a large popcorn and a coke. Oh, and some of those sour thingies." Wally said quickly, and he pointed to some sour patch kids in the display window. "What do you want, Dick?"

He paused for just a second, before it caught his eye. Bruce would kill him for eating that much sugar, but then again, Bruce wasn't here. "I'll have a blue slushie." The woman smiled at them and went to retrieve their orders. Dick turned to look at Wally, so he could thank him for getting him a slushie, but found his friend starring at him with a shocked expression. "What?" He questioned, his voice raising in a slightly higher pitch.

"You like blue slushies?" He asked, his voice held a disgusted tone.

"Yeah. They're awesome." Dick said, still not exactly getting the problem.

"But they're blue!" Wally exclaimed.

"They kind of have to be, they're blue slushies." Dick retorted.

"How could you like them? Everyone knows red is obviously the better flavor."

"I say blue."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Red."

"Blu... Damn it Dick!" Dick giggled at his outburst, like he said before, total doofus.

"Why don't we just ask someone else which is better, because no matter what our opinions will be biased?" He suggested. Maybe it would end this pointless arguing.

"Excellent idea." The red head said, and he spun around, intending to ask the first person he saw. Batman's protégé watch in interest as Wally's color paled slightly when he turned to the person behind them. Dick's curiosity got the better of him and he turned slightly to see what cause Wally to pale, and he had to suppress a laugh when his eyes landed on a really tall man, way over six feet tall. He was bald, and had enough muscle to give some league members a run for their money. The man also had tattoos all over his arms and piercings in his lip, ear, nose, and who knows where else. He over all just screamed 'Leave me alone'.

The younger speedster quickly overcame his nerves and asked, "Which is better red slushies or blue?"

"Neither." The man growled out, he reminded Dick of Superboy when he was angry.

"Come on Wally." Dick interjected before Kid Mouth could make an appearance and get them in trouble. His friend let him pull him back to the counter, and they both attempted to forget about the guy behind them.

* * *

><p>"See I told you we would make it." Wally exclaimed, making Dick roll his eyes. They both sat down in seats on the top row of the theater, and there was only one minute left till Showtime. They sat in silence, while Dick tried his best to ignore his best friend, who was currently bouncing in his seat.<p>

So to occupy his over aware mind, he started to look around the dark room, watching people as the got settled in for the two and a half hour film. His eyes wandered a bit, before finally stopping on the man who set next to them, and Dick's jaw dropped.

"Wally, it's the guy." Dick whispered to Wally, but the older teen kept his eyes on the screen. That was displaying some random commercial.

"What guy?" KF finally asked, not understanding.

"The guy!" the boy wonder whispered again.

"Who?"

"The slushie guy!" Dick hissed, and he leaned back so Wally could see the man from the lobby, sitting comfortably next to them. It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

><p>AN- Hey you with the face! Review!


	3. Status: Cat

A/N- Special thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock (Even if you don't have faces). This next one was inspired by my brother, his friend, his friend's little brother, and me, while we attempt to build an anti zombie fort. This one is going to be a little short.

* * *

><p>"Stop the car there's cat!" Wally yelled at Superboy. His head was turned away from the clone, starring out of the back window of the truck. His face was all but pressed against the glass, and at his proclamation of an endangered cat, Robin spun around in his seat to look as well. Superboy tried his best to ignore them but somehow they just got under his skin. This was his second driving experience, and Wally and Robin decided they should take it upon themselves to help him learn. After all Superboy was sixteen, shouldn't he learn how to drive? So they set off in the truck that he had been repairing and found an abandoned construction site. He wasn't really trust himself on the road yet. Not that he couldn't do it, he just couldn't handle the teens that were going to accompany him.<p>

"Yeah Supey, you really should stop." The boy wonder said agreeing with his friend. Superboy just growled at the two boys sitting next to him. He should have never let them come, but Wally and Artemis were the only ones with license, and Artemis was in Gotham. That left him with Kid Mouth, and where Kid Mouth went, Robin was sure to follow. So Superboy did his best to ignore his teammates and kept pressing his foot slowly down on the accelerator, causing the car to reverse slowly.

"Supey, there's cat." Wally repeated. His comment only caused him to push down a little harder of the pedal.

"The cat will move." He tried his best to keep his voice even. He, in all honesty, didn't give a damn about some cat. It would move or it would die. That was what he classified as a self correcting problem.

"Superboy! Stop or you'll hit the cat." This time Robin's voice found it's way into Superboy's delicate ears.

"The cat will move or I'll run over it." Now he was amazed that he hadn't lost his cool yet.

"Superb..." Wally started to say, but Superboy cut him off.

"THE CAT WILL MOVE!"

Then massive jolt went through the truck, and lost his grip on the wheel. Which of course caused him to jerk forward, only to be saved by the seat belt which was now putting him into a semi-choke hold. He looked over to see Wally and Robin still starring out the back glass. Wally apparently hadn't been wearing his belt, so he had a small gash on his forehead. Which corresponded perfectly with the dent that graced his dash board. Robin, however, looked fine. Considering he was smashed between the two large boys, this was to be expected. They were like his personal air bags.

Now that he was sure that his friends were okay, he got mad. Why didn't they tell him there was something behind him? Wait a minute they had said something about... There was no way...

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"It was the cat!" Wally cried as he rubbed his forehead.

"How could a cat do that?" Superboy really hated dealing with these two.

"It was a big cat!" Finally Superboy's curiosity got the better of him. He undid his seat belt, and jumped out of the truck. Dirt crunched under his feet and for the first time he laid eyes on the cat. Sitting before him, in all it's yellow glory was a bulldozer, and printed on the side were the letters..C..A..T..

Now, he finally lost his temper...

* * *

><p>AN-Please Review and have a good day doing it is whatever it is you do! Please tell me grammar mistakes. I typed this on my friends computer. Who does not have Microsoft Word!


	4. Status: Paintball

A/N- Hey! Since I doubled in reviews over night, I've decided to do another chapter. Partly because of the reviews, but more importantly I wanted to see how long I could stay on the first page of the YJ category, and if you've ever wrote a YJ fan fiction then you know it's exceedingly difficult. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why they won't let me play." Dick huffed. He was sitting on a large rock starring out at the rest of his team, minus Wally, playing paintball. Wally looked at his friend. How could he not know?<p>

"Dick, they won't let you play because they want a chance." Wally said as he sat in grass next to the rock. A small breeze was blowing leaves slowly across the grass in front of them, and Wally's hair blew in front of his eyes. He pushed it out of the way, he really needed a haircut.

"What do you mean by 'a chance'?" Dick asked. Wally held in a groan. How could this pint size genius be so clueless?

"Dude, every time we play, you slaughter us." He explained quickly. Artemis had suggested a team building experience, and of course she wanted paintball. So the entire team was decked out in camouflage, with different colors of paint. It took a few hours to explain the rules, but they somehow everybody managed to get on the same page. That's what they get for playing with a Martian, a clone, and an Atlantean. So the battles began, and after the first few games everyone had been doused with a fine layer of red paint. Thanks to Robin of course. So they were going to make him sit out for a game or two, and try to regain their dignity.

"It's still not whelming." Dick mumbled. Wally had to agree, even if he still didn't have a clue what whelming meant. He decided that he would sit out with his friend. Mostly because kicking someone out of a game for being too good was cruel, but a small part of him was tired of Artemis hitting him in the head with green paint.

Silence fell across the two of them, all that could be heard were the quiet noises of paintball guns, and the occasional scream of outrage as paint got in someone hair. It was way to quiet for his tastes, but lucky for him Dick broke the silence with some thumping sound. At first Wally thought it was a rubber band, but when he looked closer it was a slingshot. Where did he get a sling shot?

"Dude, why do you have a sling shot?"

"It's a back up paintball launcher."

"But it's a slingshot."

"It's what I use if I run out of CO2."

"A slingshot?"

"Wally, a slingshot is one of the most dangerous weapons in existence." At this statement he was totally lost, were they talking about the same thing?

"How is a slingshot the most dangerous weapon in existence? It's pathetic."

"I'll make you a bet." Dick offered.

"What kind of bet?" Now it was getting interesting.

"I bet you twenty dollars that someone gets hurt every time you use this slingshot." Wally just smiled at his offer; this was going to be the easiest twenty bucks he had ever made.

"It's so on. Hand me the slingshot." Wally took the slingshot from his friend. Then he reached into his pocket to pull out one of his yellow paint balls. He aimed the slingshot almost straight up in the air. If everything went according to plan the wind would pick up the ball and make it fall in an arch. Making it land a couple meters away. Easy.

Wally released the ball and it flew into the air. It arched, like it was supposed to, but the wind was stronger than he anticipated. It picked the ball up and gracefully flung it towards the others, who were still playing. He jumped to his feet, to get a better look at where it was going to land. His face paled as he saw it fall towards the team's temperamental archer.

It seemed to fall in slow motion, and he almost wanted to close hi eyes as it fell right next to Artemis. The momentum it gained from the fall caused the ball to splatter all over her boots. Wally let out a sigh of relief. No injury, so he won.

"I win Dick." He boasted.

"No you didn't." He starred at the younger teen.

"What do you mean? Artemis is fine. She just got a little paint on her boots. "

"I wasn't taking about Artemis."

"Then who were you..." He started, but was cut off.

"WALLY!" A furious voice yelled.

"You better run Baywatch, or your girlfriend is gonna kick your ass."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled as he took off running.

* * *

><p>AN- This one isn't my favorite, but I liked it. Thanks for the reviews! Have an Oreo!


	5. Status: Fire

A/N- So, I'm back! The last chapter got some response, but not a lot. That, however, shall not deter me from my quest. I have yet to discover what that quest might be, but I won't be deterred! (Just some random information, there's a spot on my computer screen that's fuzzy. It runs straight through long ways, and I can't tell if the computer is screwed up or if I need better glasses.)

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Superboy asked again. Robin had already explained it to him about four times, but somehow the answer managed to fly in through one of his highly sensitive ears and right out the other.<p>

"You missed the fourth of July." He explained. Sometimes, Robin swore that Superboy was worse than Wally.

"What's so important about the fourth of July?"

"It's independence day!" Wally yelled from his spot on the grass a couple of yards away from them. Apparently, ease dropping on their conversation. Superboy had missed Independence Day only by a few hours, and it was an experience he needed to have. It took Robin forever to get fireworks, but he managed. A couple years ago, Alfred banned fireworks from the mansion. Robin shivered at the memory. That was the day he learned who taught Batman his interrogation techniques.

"Why is this so important?" Superboy asked. To be honest, Robin didn't know why it was so important. It just was.

"It just is." He said impatiently.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"What kind of answer is 'it just is'?"

"It's my answer. Now, shut up and help me with this." Robin demanded. Superboy eyed the sparkles in Robin's hand carefully, like they might attack him.

"Seriously Supey, its fine, I bet Robin knows what he's doing." Wally said as he got up from his spot, and walked over to them. They fell silent for a moment. The wind was gently blowing, and the setting sun was casting a warm glow over the boys.

"But what happens if we catch something on fire?" Superboy asked.

"It'll be fine." Wally assured him. Robin turned his attention away from the older teens and focused on the sparklers in his hands. There were eight of them, all bound together with black electrical tape. It was a perfect sparkler bomb. When he was in the circus, the muscle man had showed him how to make them. It was their little secret, because if his mom had found out, she would have beaten them both.

"Fine." Superboy growled, and Wally pulled out a lighter and gave it to him. Superboy starred at the lighter and tried to get a flame going. The key word was tried. The wind wasn't strong enough to carry the sparklers, but it was strong enough to blow a flame out. After about fourteen attempts to get it lit, Superboy was about to attack the lighter.

"Superboy calm down. It's not the lighter, it's the wind." Robin said, attempting to calm him down.

"Wally, give him your shoe." Robin directed.

"What? Why?" He expected this response, but that didn't mean it didn't bug him.

"We'll light the sparklers inside the shoe, so the wind can't put the flame out." It seemed obvious to him.

"What about my shoe?"

"Dude, you go through shoes faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Yeah, but if my mom found out that I accidentally set them on fire, she would kill me."

"Just give him the shoe!" He yelled and Wally grumbled as he untied his laces and handed the shoe to Superboy. Robin could tell Wally wasn't too thrilled with his plan, but then again, Superboy didn't seem to whelmed either by being handed the speedster's shoe.

Superboy held the shoe up and Robin placed the tip of the sparkler bomb inside the heel. Then, Superboy got a small flame going and held it next to the sparklers. After about thirty seconds, it still wouldn't light.

"This is going to take forever." Wally groaned, but sure enough as soon as those words left his mouth, the sparklers caught. In his haste to get away, Wally stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Superboy and Robin grabbed him under his arms and dragged him away to the safe zone. As they ran, Robin could feel the wind pick up some more. Normally it would concern him, but he was too excited.

They made it to the safe zone, having just enough time to turn around and see the wind pick up their make shift bomb and fling it directly into some brush that grew around the mountain. Red Tornado told them they should get rid of the weeds before they got out of hand, but no one had really thought much about it.

They bomb popped once and went out, except for a small flame, that covered a section of the sparklers.

"Well that was lame. Hey Robin, do you have any bottle rockets? Those are way cooler." Wally said, and Robin nodded to his question, his eyes never leaving the small fire.

"Great! Come on Superboy!" Robin could hear them walking back to the other fireworks when the little flame grew slightly bigger.

"Hey guys, I think we should deal with the fire." He called out to them.

"Don't worry about it Rob. The flame will die out by itself." Wally said, but he hadn't turned around. Then the flame grew bigger.

"Guys..." Robin called out again.

"It will be fine." By this time the fire had grown taller then Robin.

"GUYS! THERE'S A FIRE!"

* * *

><p>An hour later the three of them stood side by side, where the grass fire used to be. Their arms where covered with soot, and their faces smeared with dirt. They were all panting. Wally's shoe was still missing and his once white sock had turned pitch black.<p>

"Look on the bright side;" Robin said cheerfully, "at least we don't have to worry about the weeds anymore."

* * *

><p>AN- Sometimes I can't believe my friends and I do thing like that.


	6. Status: Silly Putty

A/N- Wally has received the short of the stick for the most part and it's time to turn the tables! This story has a place in my favorite memories. It's actually in the top ten. (Despite your initial feeling of 'no way, you totally just made that up', this story is true.)

* * *

><p>"How do you not know what Silly Putty is?" Wally asked bewildered. He knew his best friend grew up in a circus, but denying a kid Silly Putty was unheard of.<p>

"I know what Silly Putty is! It was created by accident in the United States during World War II, when researches were trying to create a rubber substitute. It's been marketed by different companies under the names of Thinking Putty, Potty Putty, Bouncing Putty, and Tricky Putty, and was inducted into the national toy hall of fame in 2001." Dick stated proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Wikipedia. I meant, how have you never played with it before?" Wally asked.

"Don't know, now shut up and drive." His friend demanded. Wally smiled, but turned his attention back to the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy wonder play with the Silly Putty. He was rolling it into the separate balls, and Wally automatically knew he was about to make a snowman. Despite his training, Dick was still a kid at heart.

"Dude, I'm starving. Let's stop for pizza." He said, not managing to pull Dick's attention away from the putty.

"Yo! Dick!" He shouted, while he smacked his friend with his newly acquired map.

"What?" Dick half yelled, looking up from the Silly Putty.

"Do you want to stop for pizza?" He deliberately said each word as if he was speaking to a toddler.

"That sounds fine." His voice sounded muffled and Wally looked back to see that his friend was once again lost in the Putty. Outranked by Silly Putty, that was a new low. So for the rest of the ten minute ride to Happy Harbor's Pizza Parlor, he kept one eye on the road and the other on Dick. He had started out with mediocre snowmen and had already moved up to more advanced shapes. He swore that his friend was making a miniature arsenal of batarangs.

Wally almost yelled in excitement when the pizza parlor came into view. He had never been good with silence, whether it be comfortable or awkward.

"Put the putty away. We're almost there." Wally instructed. If Alfred found out that he let Dick abandon his table manors... Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Just need to make one more thing."

"What could possibly be so important?" He asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"A cobra."

"Seriously? That's all you wanted to do?"

"It's going to be epic!"

"It's just a cobra. Not even a real one. It's going to be a Silly Putty cobra!" Sometimes he wondered about Dick.

"What's wrong with that? I wanted to make one out of those putty explosives that Batman has, but he wouldn't let me."

"I can't imagine why." He mumbled to himself, "Why would you want to make them in the first place?"

"In case we go up against cobra! Duh! It would be poetically ironic." Wally stifled a groan.

"How long until you finish?" There was no way he was going to get to eat until the stupid cobra was made.

"Not long. I just need to make a clean cut right there." He said, pointing to a section between the middle and the end of the thick strand of putty.

"Well, finish as we go in. I'm getting out." He said as he got out of the truck. He waited for Dick patiently by the front of the truck. Eventually he got out, and as he was making his way towards Wally, something caught his eye. He saw Dick walk over to the radio antenna on his truck, and pull out the strand of putty, measuring it against the antenna.

"What are you doing?" He asked the thirteen year old.

"I need to cut this, and the antenna would cut it perfectly." He said as he continued to measure.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Relax, it'll be fine." Dick assured and he set the Silly Putty against the antenna and started to push. He watched as the antenna bent under the pressure, and then the Silly Putty snapped. The antenna flew forward and a loud **'THWACK'** filled the air. The antenna had smacked Dick across the face. A dark red streak ran from his forehead, stopping at the tip of his nose, and he looked stunned.

"Not one word Wally." Dick demanded, turning to face him. Wally couldn't help himself, and he busted out, laughing.

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave me a review and if would you please check out my brother's story. He won't let me see the new chapter until he gets some reviews and it's driving me insane! (His name is Redishka)


	7. Status: Notifications

A/N- This one is about the annoyance that is Facebook notifications. (I would have posted sooner, but I was on vacation, and the only computer available was my brother's, but it was missing a few keys.)

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Wally." Dick said as his face appeared on Wally's computer screen. He looked exhaustion, but that was expected after a fifteen hours on a plane. This was one of the few times that Wally wasn't jealous of his friend's money.<p>

"Thanks." He replied automatically.

'Did you like your present?" Dick questioned.

"Of course." He said, and his eyes went to his bed side table where his new Flash comic book was. It wasn't even on the market yet, and how Dick managed to get a hold of it, was beyond him.

"Sorry, I couldn't be there." He apologized for the third time. Ever since the boy wonder had discovered that he wouldn't be able to come to Wally's birthday celebration, he had been apologizing constantly.

"Dick, I swear if you apologize one more time, I will hang up on you." He threatened. He really wasn't planning on hanging up on his friend. It was bad enough that he had been forced to go to some boring business retreat with Bruce. Not only that, but it was a miracle in itself that he could find an internet connection strong enough for him to Skype at all.

"How did dinner with your family go?" Dick asked. He slurred his words a little, and he looked ready to collapse. Poor kid.

"It was normal." At his response, Dick eyed him curiously.

"Normal?"

"Well as normal as you can get at the West residence." He finally admitted.

"So, you and your Uncle ate all the cake, and got into a miniature food fight." It was sort of scary how he did that.

"You left out the part about us getting chased out of the house by Aunt Iris."

"Are you serious?" Dick laughed.

"Yeah. She could have made most of the league run for their mommies." He chuckled, thinking back to how his Aunt looked when she chased after them wielding a broom.

"Your Aunt rocks."

"I can't argue with you there." Dick smiled wearily and he fidgeted a little. Then his face got bigger as he leaned closer to the screen, and he propped his elbows on the table.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you're about to drop."

"I'm fine." He said as he stifled a yawn.

"Liar."

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep."

"So, what are you going to do all night?"

"Don't know. Post random things on Facebook, stare at the ceiling, or play PAC-MAN." Dick listed, and he rested his head in his hands.

"Facebook seems like the best option. It can keep you occupied for hours." He suggested.

"Well, I guess that could work. I normally don't use Facebook all that often." It was starting to get difficult to understand him.

"I use it occasionally. It's addictive."

"How so?"

"I really can't explain it. The only reason I'm not completely obsessed with it is because of the notification feature."

"That thing where it sends you a notice every time somebody does something concerning your profile?"

"Yeah, it drives me insane."

"Why don't you disable it?"

"Because it's useful to some degree."

"So, I should send you notifications?" Dick asked mischievously.

"Yes, that's exactly what you should do." He replied sarcastically, "Hey, do you think you could hang on for a minute, while I run out for a pizza? It won't take two minutes." He was starving. Sometimes his metabolism sucked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Be back in a flash!" He said quickly and he took off.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" He yelled, as he entered his room, pizza in hand.<p>

The sight he was greeted with was his computer showing an image of his friend fast asleep in front of his lap top, and his iPhone glowing with a message on its screen.

He grinned at his sleeping best friend and made his way over to his iPhone. He set the pizza down on his desk and wiped his hands on his jeans to get rid of the pizza grease.

The message was simple enough. It read 'Dick Grayson likes your post: "I love how people always take someone's glasses and say "Wow, you really can't see." However, they don't take someone's wheelchair and say "Wow, you really can't walk." People are...'

He couldn't help chuckle. Of course, Dick couldn't resist sending one notification. So, he dragged his finger slowly across the screen to get rid of the notice and...

"HOLY FIFTY-SIX NOTIFICATIONS BATMAN!"

* * *

><p>AN- Yes, they did actually say that. It was fantastic! (I know this isn't one of the funniest, but it amused me. Deal with it.) Please, leave a review.


	8. Status: Ride Home

A/N- Sorry for the late updates. I've been having some issues with some of my ideas. I'm trying to stay away from the 'you had to be there' moments, mostly because, you weren't there. Unless you were hiding, but I didn't see you, so by my definition... you don't exist (In my universe, at least. I don't deny that you do exist somewhere.)

OK, back to what's actually relevant... This took place yesterday. Honestly, I had a really good one, but it's proving difficult to write. So, this is what you're getting.

That's it. So, on with the story. (Warning: Shortish Story)

* * *

><p>"Ah shit." Wally swore. His eyes were plastered to the driver's side window of his truck, and his hands were cupping his eyes like binoculars. The doors of his truck were locked tight and his keys were sitting smugly in the passenger seat. They seemed to taunt him.<p>

This would be another time he should have listened to his Aunt Iris.

_"Always have a spare key!" _Her voice echoed through his mind. He thought it didn't matter if he had a spare or not, if he was in a bind, he could always just run home. Running, however, wasn't really an option at the moment. Ice storms had blown into Central City from the north and running on ice was a good way to break a leg, he had learned that the hard way last year.

He sighed in frustration, and he started to pace around the parking lot. He had taken a spur of the moment trip to the movies to see a special showing of Halloween classics. The lot was almost deserted and the dim light given off by the lamps, gave the area a creepy feel. It wasn't a place he really wanted to spend a lot of time in.

The only option was to call for help. At least he still had his cell phone.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, and unlocked it. He barely had enough time to charge it before he had set out, so it was a miracle that there was 16% battery life.

He shivered as he scrolled through his contacts. He found Uncle Barry's number and instantly selected it.

It rang once, twice, three times, then... He was met with his Uncle's answering machine. His call had been ignored. Really? Why did everyone insist that he have his phone on him at all times, only for his calls to be ignored?

He glared at his phone and he went back to his contacts, and selected Dick's number.

It only had to ring twice before an irritable boy wonder answered his phone.

"What." He snapped.

"Hey, Dick!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Wally. Why exactly are you calling at eleven o'clock at night and what exactly do you want?" He asked. He obviously had been sleeping.

"I'm hurt Dick! Why can't one friend call up another just to say hello?"

"Because, you are you, and you always want something when you use that 'you' voice." Dick said as if were the simplest thing in the world.

"That doesn't make any sense." Wally protested.

"Get to the point Wally. I've got to get ready for patrol."

"I sort of... kind of... locked myself out of my truck, and I need a ride." He admitted.

"So, you felt the need to call one of the few people you know who doesn't have a driver's license." Wally mentally cursed his stupidity.

"Well, I don't have a lot of battery life in my phone and you're the only one who I knew would answer."

"Why can't you run home?"

"Ice."

"So, you've been iced." Wally suppressed a groan.

"Dick, this really isn't the time for you to make a totally ridiculous pun."

"It wasn't ridiculous!" Dick said, defending his joke.

"Yes it was, and you know it!"

"You have no respect for good comedy." Dick huffed.

"Yes I do. I hang out with you don't I?" He teased.

"Wally, are you hungry?" The thirteen year old asked, and Wally was temporarily thrown by the change in topic.

"Yeah, why?" He was always hungry.

"Because I've got a knuckle sandwich with five flavors of pain waiting for you." He threatened. Wally had to hold back laughter.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"Do you want to find out?" Dick asked innocently. Sometimes, his friend was a scary dude.

"Can you just call me a ride?" He asked. He didn't really want to get any deeper into the argument, he was freezing.

"Sure, I'll call..." His voice was cut off.

"Dick? Hello?" He asked and he pulled the phone away from his ear to see a blank screen. Great his phone died. At least someone was coming to pick him up, hopefully...

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him." Wally said quietly to himself as his ride pulled up into the now abandoned parking lot.<p>

A beat up Honda Civic pulled up next to him, and he could see a blonde ponytail through the tinted glass. The window rolled down and as he suspected, Artemis was driving.

"Get in Baywatch." He groaned and made his way to the passenger side of the car. The next time he saw Dick, he was going to show him the true meaning of the word revenge.

* * *

><p>AN- That should hold you over until I actually get my other stories where they make sense. (Happy Halloween.)


	9. Status: Couch

A/N- This one is fairly simple... Couch... Stairs... Three Idiots... You do the math. (I finished my report on the Italian Peninsula so... It's time to party!

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Wally asked as he eyed the newest piece of furniture in the cave's library.<p>

"It's obviously a couch, Kid Idiot." Artemis said irritated, making Robin roll his eyes. The two of them had the strangest love/hate relationship he had ever seen.

"I meant, what's doing there?" Wally said with a glare.

"Then, why didn't you say that?" Artemis shot back.

"Because, I assumed that you were smart enough to know what I was talking about."

"You're the one to talk about smart. You didn't even know that the cave had a library until today."

"That's rich coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what they say about blondes." His voice raised a little, and soon another yelling match would commence.

Robin sighed and rubbed his temples, and they claimed he was the youngest. He slowly made his way over to the ratty brown couch in the middle of the room, and sat down. He tried his best to ignore the arguing teenagers, but he still found himself getting a headache.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as loud as he could, and despite his size, his voice was loud.

"But Rob!" Wally protested, but Robin cut him off.

"I've got three things to say. First, Megan found the couch. Second, she's going to get Conner to move it to the Rec. Room, when they get back. Third, you two are giving me a headache with your constant flirting."

"We aren't flirting!" Wally cried simultaneously with Artemis.

"It doesn't matter." He said dismissively, and he stretched out on couch, making it understood that the conversation was over.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw KF scratch his head. Oh crap. That's what KF did when he was thinking, and he was not up for another one of Wally's plan.

"I have an-" He started.

"No!" Robin yelled, instantly returning to an upright position.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah, because I don't want to be sucked into a disaster, heavy on the dis!"

"What are you two talking about?" Artemis interjected.

"He has an idea." Robin replied, and he dropped his head in his hands. This was going to end very badly.

"Oh. I can see how that would be a disaster."

"Hey!" Wally cried indignantly, "All I was going to suggest was that we move the couch ourselves, to pay Megan back for all the cookies she makes."

Robin's eyes widened. It was a sincere, kind, and nice thing to do. What happened to his friend? Why did he all of the sudden... Oh wait... M'gann. Wally was looking for brownie points.

"That's actually not a bad plan." Artemis mumbled. He had forgotten to warn Artemis, about KF's true intentions.

"Then it's settled! Robin, grab the left end, and Artemis take the right. Let's move ourselves a couch!" Wally ordered, and Robin only response was a groan.

* * *

><p>How he got himself in his current predicament was beyond him. Sometimes the simplest tasks were the hardest.<p>

The narrow staircase they had tried to take the couch up had proven difficult to navigate. It didn't help that the couch was actually a futon, and weighed about sixty pounds more than it should have. Then there was the narrow hallway that they had to take the couch down, and a narrow hallway equals a sharp turn. Couches don't do sharp turns.

So, that's where he found himself, sitting on the arm of the couch preventing it from toppling down the stairs and onto Artemis who was holding up the other end about hallway down the stairs. Half the couch was sitting on the second floor, or the ground floor of the cave, and the other half was sticking out over the stairs.

Robin felt a little bad for Artemis because she was holding the couch as high as her arms would go, and from training with Batman, he knew it wasn't a pleasant experience. Over all, he was tired, sweaty, and wanted to burn the couch. It was all just more evidence that KF's plans always sucked.

"You just need to turn it a little more!" Wally yelled from the bottom of the stairs, his arms were spread like he was going to catch the couch if it fell. Robin resisted the urge to drop the couch just for the satisfaction of watching it steam roll the red head.

"Shut up and help, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled, but it lost some of its venom because she was out of breath.

"I am helping. I'm supervising." Kid Flash replied.

_"Recognized: Batman 02" _The voice of the cave's computer blared, interrupted their fight.

"Crap. I'll stall him; you guys finish up with the couch."

"Wally, wait!" Robin yelled, but it was too late, Kid Flash was gone.

"I'm going to kill him." Artemis swore, and she adjusted her grip on the couch.

About five minutes of struggling with the couch, Wally still wasn't back. Where was he? Did he actually manage to stall Batman?

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice said behind him, and Robin resisted the urge to jump.

"Artemis, you may not get to kill Wally."

"Why's that Robin?" She asked, not even caring that Batman was watching them.

"Because I'm going to."

* * *

><p>AN- This is bit rough, but I still finished. I'm so happy to be done with my report; I just had to write something!


	10. Status: Tree

A/N- Yes, I do realize I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy. For starters I just finished putting up my family's Christmas tree... It's a very very very hard task. We have so many bulbs it's unnatural, and if I remember correctly... There are well over hundred over those things, and I decided to celebrate my victory over the plastic evergreen by updating!

* * *

><p>"I don't think we did this right." Robin said carefully and he stepped back a few feet, away from their creation. Wally sighed and didn't bother to look at his friend. Ever since they started their project, he had been dreading those words. Besides, the tree looked perfectly alright to him. It was decorated with lights, garland, bulbs, and a tree topper. They didn't miss a single thing, and he had even rigged it to spin every twenty seconds. It. Looked. Awesome.<p>

"Of course we did it right!" Wally proclaimed loudly. There was no way that there could be a mistake, the tree had taken almost two hours to set up. It would have gone faster, but only half the team had helped, so much for spreading the Christmas spirit.

"Then what's this?" Robin asked and he held up one of the Christmas tree's branches.

"Uh... A spare?" He suggested, and he could almost sense Robin rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"Christmas trees don't come with spare parts, Kid Idiot." Artemis said quietly, from the couch. Her blonde hair was pulled behind her in a messy pony tail and her nose was buried in her World History book. About half way through putting on the lights, Artemis had taken it upon herself to supervise the two boys' progress. Normally, this would bug Wally to no end, but at least she was there. He couldn't say the same for the rest of the team.

He honestly couldn't blame Kaldur for missing the decorating because he was in Atlantis on a mission for King Orion, but Megan and Connor on the other hand were an entirely different story. He wasn't exactly sure where they were, but with all the giggling that he heard earlier, he didn't like the scenarios that his mind supplied.

"They do too!" The red head protested as he came out of his musings.

"Do not!" The blonde yelled back, picking her head up to stare at him.

"They do too!"

"Since when?"

"Since now, because that is obviously a spare part!" He yelled, and he had to fight back a smile. Sometimes arguing with Artemis was the highlight of his day.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Artie on this one, KF." Robin interrupted.

"Dude! You're supposed to be on my side!" He whined and he spun around to stare at the thirteen year old.

"Who said I had to be on your side?" Robin asked.

"Nobody, but it's implied!"

"Well now it's unplied!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Well, you've got implied and plied, so why not unplied?"

"Because that's not how it works!"

"Then, explain it to me!"

"Do I look like an English teacher to you?"

"No, but you do look like a science nerd."

"You little-"

"BOYS!" Artemis cut through, "Can we get back to figuring out what's wrong with the tree? Please?"

"Sure thing." Robin said, and he shot a grin at Artemis. One day he would have his revenge on that little twerp, he vowed silently.

"So, where does this branch go?" Robin asked, and he held the branch up to measure it. It was a smaller one, so maybe towards the top?

"Towards the top, look how small it is." Artemis said, and she set her book out of her lap and walked over to them. With one quick motion, she snatched the branch out of Robin's hands and compared it to the other branches on the tree.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Artie Fartie." He teased.

"Huh... So, that's why they tasted so bad!" She shot back instantly. With her words, the red head had a sudden desire to stick his tongue out at her.

"Do you think we can put it back in?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could if we located the hole, and took all the stuff off that area." Artemis said.

Wally spared a glance at the top of the tree. The entire area was weighed down with more lights and ornaments then he could count, and not because he couldn't count high.

"On second thought... It turns out that that's a spare!" Robin said hastily and he snatched the branch back and threw it behind the couch.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" The youngest asked.

"I'm fine with that." Wally said quickly, "What about you Artie?"

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>Well... I liked it. Not to bad for a holiday special... It even came with a little Spitfire!<p>

Happy Holidays!


	11. Status: Sir

A/N- I'm back! (Much faster than I thought I would be, but oh well!) The reason for the update is... Mad Dash December! My friend challenged me to update every active story I have, and make five one-shots in a week. (And the big meanie said that the one-shots have to be at least 1,000 words! Then they said that they couldn't all be in the same category!) If anyone wishes to join me in the madness, let me know! It starts today!

* * *

><p>"I don't understand your fascination with this place." Wally said slowly. OK... Maybe he did a little, but he had a fast metabolism. At thirteen, McDonalds was the place to be for speedsters. Fast, unhealthy, greasy food, to sum it all up, the best place is the universe.<p>

Dick, on the other hand, didn't have the same metabolism. He had to work off every calorie that he ate. It was all part of his acrobatic thing. There was a reason his best friend was so skinny. It was very rare that Dick even ever considered divulging in junk food at all. It seemed that he had built up a hatred for the stuff. He didn't do chips, little Debbie snacks, brownies, but there was an exception to every rule. Dick loved McDonalds.

He didn't eat it very often, maybe once every eight months, but when the thirteen year old wanted McDonalds... He would get McDonalds, and it would be in people's best interest if they got the hell out of the way.

"I don't understand it myself." Dick mumbled. Wally had to bite back a laugh. He didn't really get what was so funny, maybe it was the lack of sleep taking over. Dick had woken him up at about midnight to ask him if he would drive him to the golden arches. The red head was really starting to regret the all nighter that he had pulled the previous night, but that's what he got for sleeping at Mt. Justice.

"Are we almost there?" Dick asked. Wally spared a glance at his friend. If he wasn't miffed about being woken up, he would have felt a need to make fun of Dick. It wasn't everyday that the boy wonder was decked out in black sweat pants and a dark gray T-shirt that was three sizes to big. The best part was the giant 'Flash' symbol in the middle. Oh, sweet irony.

"Yeah we're here." Wally said as pulled into the familiar McDonald's parking lot, "Drive threw?" He asked.

"Of course. I don't want Batman finding out I was here." Dick mumbled.

"He probably already knows."

"Ain't that the truth."

Wally let out a chuckle and he slowly made his way through the drive threw. By some miracle, it wasn't packed, and they made it through at a reasonable speed. Throughout the entire wait, Wally had to suppress the urge to start singing 'Trapped in the Drive Threw' by Weird Al, because no matter how tired Dick was... he wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him.

_"Welcome to McDonald's. I'll take your order whenever you're ready." _The speaker said cutting him out of his song filled thoughts. The voice was male, maybe seventeen, but as if the static hadn't been there, he could clearly tell that it was his first day on the job.

"Hey Dick, what do you want?" Hey asked his friend.

"Big Mac, no tomatoes, fries, and a drink." Dick mumbled. He really needed to stop mumbling.

"OK, I need one Big Mac, hold the tomatoes, and a medium French fries. Plus, a drink." Wally said, addressing the machine.

_"Will that be all for you ma'am." _Dick shot straight up in his seat and gave a surprised glance at the order box.

"I'm a sir." Wally yelled at the machine.

"_Your total is $7.89. Drive around to the second window please, have a good day ma'am."_

"I"M A SIR!" Wally yelled again, and he gently pushed the gas petal, he was trying his best to be a safe drive, but one can only be pushed so far.

"Wally, calm down." Dick ordered. He was wide awake now, and he was fighting off laughter.

"I swear if you laugh, you'll be walking."

"I wasn't laughing!" Dick swore, and he clamped his hands over his mouth. If Wally had his way he would give that little twerp something to laugh about. Wait... that didn't make any sense, but it did give him an idea. Oh, this was going to be good.

As they approached the second window, he heard Dick dig around in his pockets for some cash, but Wally was too focused on his plan. He planned it perfectly.

They stopped at the second window, and the guy who had taken their order was there, and as soon as he saw that there wasn't a ma'am in the car, he blushed. The guy was wearing the official McDonald's shirt, and the only thing that stood out about him was his diamond stud ear ring.

Wally just sat there patiently as they paid for Dick's food, and as the guy handed it to them. Then, the moment for his plan arose.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you can get one of those shirts." Wally said. He could hear Dick in the background taking a large gulp of his soda.

"Um... you get a job here? Why?" The guy asked unsure of Wally's motives.

"I was just wondering cause it looks really good on you." Wally said with a wink, and he drove off leaving a stunned McDonald's employee in his wake.

He turned to see Dick starring at him with a mixture of humor and disbelief. He was painfully aware that Dick had done a spit take all over the dash of his truck, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Money for McDonald's... $7.89

Wounded Pride... Free

The look on that guy's face... Priceless.

* * *

><p>If you don't get the reference at the bottom, go to YouTube and look for the priceless commercials.<p> 


	12. Status: Holy Water

A/N- This one was one of the worst things that have happened. It was hilarious, but it was kind of bad at the same time. If this bugs you in any way, please forgive me. This happened when I was eleven, and it is way to amusing to pass up.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Get up!" Wally yelled at his friend's sleeping form. A groan escaped the younger boy's lips and he buried his head deeper into the pillow.<p>

"Dick! Up! Now!" He yelled louder, and he grabbed Robin's ankles and began to pull him off the bed. Only to have the thirteen year old grab a hold of his pillow and hit him over the head with it, forcing Wally to release him.

"What!" Robin hissed, as he sat up. His dark blue eyes were livid and his black hair stuck up at different angles, his demeanor, overall, screamed murderous.

"Megan wants to learn more about Earth religions and we're taking her to some of the churches in Happy Harbor." He said quickly, in hopes that Robin would be too tired to make any sense of what he just said.

"Why?" Robin asked. His voice took on an almost whining tone.

"Because, it'll get me brownie points."

Robin just rolled his eyes and laid back down, "I am not getting up. This is my first Saturday off in a very long time. I came to Mt. Justice to escape Alfred and Batman, and I will not be dragged out of bed, just to see you get shot down multiple times." The boy wonder ranted as he started to drift back to sleep.

"Dick, it'll be fun... Hey wait, what do you mean by 'getting shot down'?"

"Wally! I'm not going! End of discussion."

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful!" Megan squealed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin wince.<p>

"Not as beautiful as you babe." The words came out of his mouth before he thought them, they had become almost automatic.

"Can I explore?" Megan asked quietly, her eyes roaming over the church. She was practically beaming with excitement.

"Sure thing." He said, and followed her as she walked inside. After, of course, grabbing Robin's arm to make sure he didn't pull a disappearing act.

As soon as the trio entered the church, his breath was taken away. The inside of the church was way more impressive than the outside. The ceiling was as high as a two story building and stone arches graced the walls, all of them connecting at the top of the church. The stain glass windows let in just enough light to rid the place of creepy vibes that the stone statues gave off, and every pew was decked out in soft, plush cushions. All in all, whoever built this really knew how to build churches.

"Thank you so much for showing me this place." Megan said, and she politely walked down the aisle to examine one of the tapestries.

"Yeah Wally, thanks for showing her this place." Robin mumbled. He was painfully aware that Robin was still tired, and was currently avoiding looking at his friend. He didn't want to see another Robin-glare, the first one was bad enough, even with the boy wonder wearing sun glasses.

"Come on Rob, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" He asked quietly.

"Can you just get me something to drink?" Robin asked. Wally winced at his tone, but he complied to his friend's wishes.

"Sure." He promised, and he was just about to run down the street to the gas station when Megan called him over.

"Hey Wally, come look at this." She sang, and Wally was dying to race over to her. There was just one problem, he had promised to get Dick something to drink.

"Robin, come here."

"What now?" The boy wonder growled, and without giving him a chance to get his bearings, the red head grabbed his arm and dragged him to the entrance of the church were he had seen a water basin, when they had entered.

The basin resembled a water fountain of sorts and even if it wasn't, Robin was half asleep, he wouldn't notice.

"Here." He said as he positioned his friend directly in front of the basin.

"What is it?"

"It's a water fountain."

"It doesn't look like a water fountain."

"Trust me. It's totally a water fountain."

"Fine." Robin finally said, and as soon as he took a drink, Wally sped off to see what Megan wanted. All that was on his mind was the upcoming two hours of one on one time with Miss Martian.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Wally asked Megan quietly. She had examined almost every inch of the church, and if they didn't leave soon, Robin wouldn't have been the only one who dead on their feet.<p>

"Yes of course." The martian smiled, and Wally put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the exit. On their way, Wally searched for Dick. Somewhere between getting a drink of water and exploring, his best friend disappeared. He half expected not to find him, but he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, and sure enough, Robin was walking right next to them, like he had never left.

"Hey Rob!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi."

"You're being quiet sociable."

"Bite me."

"Nah, you probably taste funny." He mocked and if it weren't for Megan's squeal of delight, he would've been on the receiving end of a smack down.

Megan tore herself from Wally's grip and rushed over to the basin near the entrance. The very same basin that Wally told Robin was a water fountain.

"I read about these!" She squealed as she examined the basin, "They're used to hold Holy Water!"

Wally's heart stopped for a second. He let his friend drink Holy Water? He was going to die.

"Holy Water?" Robin squeaked, but it wasn't a shocked squeak. It was more like, 'My voice is cracking, but I'm still going to kick your ass.' kind of squeak.

"Now Rob, let's be reasonable! We're in church!" He argued backing away from the furious thirteen year old.

"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable? You had me drink Holy Water!"

"Well at least you don't need to worry about being possessed by demons."

* * *

><p>AN- If it offends you, I apologize.

However, if you found it funny... Leave a review. (Leave one if you didn't find it funny. I like reviews, if you can't tell.)


	13. Status: Closet

A/N- It's been forever. I'm sorry for completely ignoring this for so long. Shame on me.

* * *

><p>"How?"<p>

"How what?"

"How did we end up in here?" Robin asked loudly, spinning around in the darkness to glare where he thought his friend was.

"Oh. You know." Wally said and he could hear his shoulders move in a shrug.

"Yes, I do know. I just can't believe it." Robin yelled, and had to hold back the urge to punch a whole in the wall.

He had called Wally to do one simple thing. Get him out of the janitor's closet, and not only had he failed to, but he managed to get himself stuck as well.

"It's not that bad." The red head reasoned, and he shifted his position, knocking over a broom. He hurried to catch it before it started a chain reaction with the other cleaning supplies. That's all they needed, to be stuck in an avalanche. It was already claustrophobic enough.

"In case you haven't noticed, it is that bad! I've been stuck in here for hours, and if I don't get home, Batman will kill me!" Not to mention he might go insane. He didn't handle being trapped well.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Because that'll go over so well!" He said sarcastically, "Hey Batman, I wasn't home on time, because some guys from school decided to lock me in a closet. Use your head Wally. I'm not going to tell him!" It wasn't like he didn't want to, but how could you tell someone that you helped save the world with, that you couldn't handle a few jerks at school.

"Dude, you need to. You're being bullied."

"Dude, I can't. I've got to handle this myself." Dick couldn't explain it, but it just felt like it was something he had to do on his own. He couldn't keep getting daddybats to fight his battles.

"Then why haven't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because if I start busting their heads in they'll realize I'm Robin."

"No they won't. They aren't brightest crayons in the box."

"What does that make you? I was forced in here, but you managed to get stuck all by yourself."

"For your information, I find myself a bright yellow, and how was I supposed to know that the handle was broken off from the inside?"

"Maybe you should have noticed that there was a reason I hadn't escaped yet. I can pick lock, and yellow? really?"

"And what is wrong with yellow?"

"Nothing at all sunshine." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, nice. At least I'm a happy color. What about you, mister doom and gloom?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response!" The unspoken threat hung in the air after his words. Hopefully, Wally would take the hint and shut up.

"You're always so violent. Maybe red?" Wally taunted, making Dick want to smack him with cleaning solution bottles.

"I'm not red!"

"No, I've got a better one. You're Robin Egg Blue!"

"That's it!" Dick shouted and he launched himself at his best friend, tackling him to the floor of the cramped closet.

Tapping into his super speed, Wally pushed him off and sent him rolling away. Not very far by any standards. After all, it was a tiny closet. Dick wanted to curse himself. Wrestling in close quarters was a stupid move on his part, because now they were in an even more uncomfortable situation than before. Wally was lying on the floor and Dick was lying a few inches away from him, both trying to keep the newly falling supplies from hitting them.

"Way to go boy blunder!" The older teen screamed as he was hit across the face with a mop handle.

"Back at you kid idiot!''

"As much as I would like to go back down this road, we need to find a way out of here." Wally said as he stood up, untangling himself from the objects that covered him. It finally hit him that his older friend didn't want to be in the closet any more than he did, "Got any ideas?"

The blue eyed boy rested his head against the tiled floor and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

He had been stuck for what seemed like forever, and every plan he had relied on having the proper equipment. Which he didn't have. He had stupidly left his utility belt in his locker. He knew he shouldn't have, and there would be a good chance that Batman would kill him when he got home. That was if of course he got home.

It wasn't like he could glide through the walls like Martian Manhunter or bust through the ceiling the Superman. Besides the ceiling tiles would probably get him covered in dust, very itchy dust. Dick suddenly felt extreme pity for those poor saps who were stuck putting them in. Mostly, because they probably had to take the old ones out, and that had to be gross. Wait... taking the old ones out? As in, moving them?

"Wally, I've got it!" He shouted and jumped to his feet.

"What?"

"Give me a boost." He ordered and without waiting for his friend to comply, he jumped on his shoulders. Luckily, Wally only swayed under his weight, instead of dropping him out right.

"Why?" The speedster questioned from below him. Dick didn't pay him any attention. He focus all his energy on holding his breath and punching the ceiling tile. A crack form around his fist along with a cloud of dust. He waited for it to clear before he continued. He didn't need to be sick on top of everything else.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." With a small amount of effort, he pulled himself into the ceiling.

"What about me?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why can't you just unlock the door from the other side?" Wally asked, his voice sounding like a four year old's. Dick wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't want to escape the school just to have to go back and free his friend.

"Just shut up and give your hand."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"No I didn't, now give me your hand." Wally sighed in exasperation and reluctantly let Dick pull him into the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

"I don't know exactly." It was the truth. He blamed them getting lost on two separate things. First, his vision wasn't all that clear. Second, he kept getting distracted by random movements. Whatever it was, it was huge. He would guess rats, but he had never seen rats that big.

"How can you not know? It's your school!"

"It's not like I hang out in the ceiling!"

"Please just get us out of-" Wally started, but a large creak cut him off, "What was that?"

Dick knew what it was, but telling Wally would just make him panic.

"KF, you should brace for impact."

"Why?" Dick opened his mouth to answer, but he never got a chance. The ceiling broke under their combined weight.

* * *

><p>"If you ever need me to do something like this again, don't call me." Wally instructed and he ran his hand through his hair.<p>

The two of them sat on the curb in front of Gotham academy, covered in dirt, dust, and god only knows what else. Their cloths were torn, and they were almost completely white. They resembled how one would look if they had large bags of flour dumped on them.

"Can do. After all, you didn't help that much to begin with."

"I held off that rat thing!" He protested.

"Yeah, only after you made the ceiling collapse."

"That was just as much as your fault as it was mine!"

"Says the one who eats eight square meals a day. Face it fatty, you did it."

"Hey, it wasn't me! Maybe it collapsed under your massive ego!"

"It's only an ego if I can't do what I say I can."

"Whatever Dick." Wally grumbled and he stood from the curb, attempting to brush himself off, "How am I supposed to explain this to my aunt?"

"The same way I'm going to explain to the headmaster why his office caved in."

"Which is?"

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Easy for you to say. It'll be harder for me to avoid Aunt Iris than it is for you to avoid your headmaster."

"That sounds like a personal problem." Dick said with a laugh.

"Then riddle me this boy wonder, how are you going to explain this to Batman?" At his words, Dick instantly paled, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a problem. "

* * *

><p>AN- This wasn't my favorite, but it okay. The beginning started off kind of serious, but oh well.

Attention readers- I will probably being ending this at chapter 20-25. Don't take my word for it, but that's how it's looking as of right now.

Please review.


	14. Status: Worms

A/N- I'm late. I know. Chill out.

To make it up to you. I worked really hard on this one, and I have to say when this happened... I never laughed so hard in my life. So, enjoy... Worms...

* * *

><p>Robin was utterly fascinated.<p>

His eyes were glued to the jar that rested in front of him on the counter. His figure was hunched with his hands resting on his knees, making him eye level with the jar's contents, and he was perfectly happy there. He was watching in almost complete silence as the content of the jar shifted and squirmed blindly in their new environment. Each of them still covered with a fine layer of dirt.

Worms.

Plain and simple earth worms, straight from the garden of one Miss Martian. All trapped in the clear glass of a former pickle jar, covered with the muddy hand prints of himself and one Wallace West. Along with the mismatched blue lid where the former had been red. It didn't set on the jar correctly and if it wasn't handled with absolute care, it would dump the worms everywhere.

Robin wasn't worried. Even if the worms spilled all over him it wouldn't make much of a difference. He was already covered in dirt, mud, and he would be lucky if Alfred let him back in the manor without a bio-hazard-hose-down before hand.

All that hassle just because Wally asked him to help.

"How in the world is this supposed to become an experiment that benefits the whole of humanity?" He asked, not really paying attention to what Wally was up to in the background.

"I never said that, Robin. I said it was a science experiment for school." Wally replied and Robin heard the distinct sound of the sink running from the other side of the kitchen.

"Then why did I spend the entire afternoon with you digging up earth worms? It's your project!"

"Because, you're my minion. Now shut up and give me that jar." Wally demanded, and Robin wanted nothing more to reach into the jar of worms and throw a hand full down the speedster's shirt. He actually might of done it too if not for the fact that they were standing in the middle of Mount Justice's kitchen. M'gann would have had a cow, a horse, and the whole damn farm if she came into the room and saw worms slung everywhere.

"Fine." Robin snapped and he picked the jar off the counter, carefully handing it off to his friend.

Wally smirked at him, and grabbed the jar with one arm while the other reached around to the refrigerator to open the freezer compartment that contained a few frozen pizza'a and the ice maker. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You can't see it, but I'm now dying from internal bleeding." Robin said in a monotone, and as soon as he lost his object of fascination he was made aware of the layers of mud that caked his hands and was crammed between his fingers. Without giving the older teen another glance he turned toward the sink to get the dirt off his hands. His sunglasses had started to slip off his nose as he went and it was driving him insane.

"You're not curious about the experiment at all?" Wally asked, and Robin heard him digging around the freezer for a place to put the jar.

"Not in the least."

"You sure?"

"How about you can tell me all about it if you buy lunch?" Robin suggested and he shut off the water before spinning around to face the equally filthy red head.

"Great! But we might need to change first." With his words he looked at his ruined yellow t-shirt.

"Agreed." Robin said and the two of them left the room. Neither hearing the crash that resonated from within the freezer, or the start of the ice maker.

* * *

><p>"I totally bested you!" Wally yelled as they made their way back to the kitchen. Robin rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to compete in a burger eating contest when his only competition had a dangerously high metabolism.<p>

"What did you win?" A girl's voice asked, and Robin's head snapped in the direction it came from. He was met with the sight of Zantanna and M'gann dumping ice into a blender. The two of them looked relaxed, and were surrounded by a tub of ice cream, blueberries, and other cooking ingredients that Robin didn't bother to look at. It looked like Zantanna was finally settling into her new home at Mount Justice.

"Nothin', the important question is what are you two lovely ladies making." Kid Flash flirted and at the speed of light he was by their sides. His eyes were glued to the them like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and Robin suddenly felt like he was the only one in the kitchen. Making up his mind, he turned to leave, but was instantly stopped when M'gann walked up and handed him the case of vanilla ice cream.

"Can you out this away for me? I just bought it, and the last time a checked the freezer it was a chaotic mess. If anyone can find a place for it, it's you."

"No problem, Miss M." He said with a forced grin and he all but stomped over to the freezer. He carefully pulled the door back...

"Oh shit." The curse fell under his breath, and his eyes must have been the size of dinner plates.

"Wally." He hissed trying to draw his friend's attention without alerting the girls, who were just about to start up the blender. He failed and losing his patience he ran over to Wally, and grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" He asked and the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of the blender.

"Look!" He all but yelled, and he pointed at the scene he had discovered in the freezer. The scene of the almost empty jar of worms on it's side, the lid gone, and worms still hanging off the edge of the lip of the ice maker.

"Oh no."

"Wally, you know what this means?"

"No."

"Dude, it's in the ice."

Realization dawned on Wally's face and as the memory of the girls dumping ice into the blender refreshed itself through their minds, panic replaced every emotion they had. At the same time they spun around to stop the girls from using the ice... But they turned just in time to see Zantanna take a big gulp of blueberry smoothie.

"Dude. One word." Wally said.

"What?"

"Run."

* * *

><p>AN- There you go. Please review if you laughed. Review if you didn't. Just give me some feed back.

And before you start arguing with me... That actually happened.


	15. Status: Clean

A/N- Look, another update. Be careful now, you might scare it away. They are, after all, very rare and shify creatures... Let's poke it with a stick!

* * *

><p>Looking back on the events that had led them up to their current situation, Wally couldn't really blame M'gann for wanting to kill them. After all, some places were just special to people. Superboy liked the garage, Aqualad spent his time at the pool, Artemis and Zantanna hung out in the library whenever they had the chance, and Robin was all but glued to the gym. It was no mystery where M'gann enjoyed spending her free time.<p>

With all that considered, it was a miracle that the Martian hadn't hoisted them in the air by their ears for what they had done. He and Robin had known that a food fight would end in disaster, but planning ahead when it wasn't necessary had never really been their strong suit. They were teenagers, it was in their nature to act childish. They were still technically children, after all.

"I want this place spotless." M'gann ordered. Her normal cheery demeanor had been replaced when she first noticed the desecration of her kitchen. In it's place stood the cold ruthless side of her personality that they never had the privilege to get to know before. Wally missed his ignorance. He could have gone his whole life without meeting this particular side of M'gann, and have been way happier than he was now.

But he knew better than to point out M'gann's severe emotional change. So, he stood there in silence and watched as M'gann floated around the kitchen, pointing at different appliances as she went. By this point, Wally couldn't tell one lecture from another. One second she was complaining that there was some unknown green gel in her toaster, and the next, she was screaming about the mash potatoes that were spread clear across the counters, floor, ceiling, and only god knows what else. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Robin wasn't doing much better, but as always he stood up straight, taking his beating like a man. Wally envied him. Living with Batman for five years had built the Boy Wonder up enough stamina to deal with the furious girl in front of them. The only reason Robin wasn't showing the same terrified face as Wally was because he had mastered his poker face years before hand. The sneaky jerk.

"Start. Cleaning." M'gann growled, and the red head had to hold back the flinch that wanted to make itself known. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up, and they didn't rest until the green-skinned girl had flown out of the kitchen.

"Well, that went well." Robin said behind him, and if Wally hadn't used all the jello within the first five minutes of their fight, he would have clobbered Dick over the head with it.

"Well? I'm scared for my life." He mumbled. Those were the exact moments why he wondered why he and Dick were friends. The twerp always got him in trouble. The food fight was Dick's idea in the first place, not that anyone would believe him if he let that little information slip if they were asked about it later.

"Considering she didn't look in the dishwasher, I'd say it went well." Dick said with a grin. The small smile looked creepy on the younger teen's face. Mostly because Dick was coated with flour from the waist up, but it was also the look of an evil master mind who was weighting for the hero to discover their evil plot. But despite the uneasy feeling he got, he couldn't help agree with him.

"Oh god, don't remind me. At least we caught one lucky break." He said with a touch of relief. One thing going right was better than everything going wrong, wasn't it?

"Way to-" Dick started, but was cut off a crashing noise from inside the dishwasher. "Jinx us."

"It could be-"

"I swear if you say that sentence I will peel the pizza of the fridge and slap you with it."

"Just grab a mop, Boy Blunder. We've got work to do."

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by, and Wally had never cleaned so much in his life. Not to mention that he was working with the kid who spent his time with a butler. Butler's knew how to clean, and it looked like Alfred was more than happy to share his knowledge with Dick. Every time he tried to wipe down a counter, Dick would correct him, and he would have to start all over again.<p>

Wally was about to kill him, or maybe spark another fight. However, this one would be with cleaning supplies. His first step would be to pop his friend with the closest towel he could find. Hopefully a wet one.

"You're doing that wrong." Dick supplied helpfully from the floor were he appeared to be scrubbing at some kind of stain with a brush. He wasn't even looking at what Wally was doing, so how could he have known?

"You have to scrub the stove in small circles not big ones. It brings out the polish better." He instructed, still not looking up from his work.

This was the wrong thing for him to say.

"If you think you can do it better, why don't you do it?" He yelled, and he dropped his rag on the stove. With a dramatic flare that would have made Superman jealous, he turned and tried to storm out of the kitchen.

He hadn't even taken three steps before he felt the ground move from underneath him, sending him onto the floor. The after effects of the ever so familiar falling sensation that he had become used danced around in his brain and stomach, and he couldn't seem to remember how he got there.

Even though he was Kid Flash and was used to taking wipe outs, did not mean his back wasn't hurting from the impact. Nor did it make him any more comfortable that the world was suddenly upside down.

He stunned for a moment before he finally noticed that someone was standing over him. Robin smiled down at him, still covered in faint traces of food, and holding his brush in his hand. The only thing keeping Dick standing was Wally's good nature, and that was almost all used up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I waxed the floor."

Then, he didn't hesitate to knock Dick's feet out from under him.

* * *

><p>AN- Not the funniest, but that line at the bottom has become the biggest inside joke myself and a friend of mine. If one of us falls, the other gets to say that.

Review my friends and arch enemies.

I fixed it... (You know who you are.)


End file.
